All The Things He Said
by TsuKyuu
Summary: Sasuke has been "plagued" by dreams every night about his crush since...FOREVER! And he can't take much more of his suffering. SASUNARU NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! My name is Endless91 (real name will not be given out due to security reasons.)**

**This is my first fanfic…sorta. I wrote one before….But it was just not working for me so I got rid of it! ^^**

**This is a YAOI! YAY YAOI! SO this means guy X guy (Why? because it's hot…and cute. And make all of us rabid fan girls squeal and feel all good inside! ~3) So sit back, relax and enjoy the SASUNARU NARUSASU goodness. Heh.**

**Disclaimermentation!!! ****ß not a word: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi pnws it. Had I owned it…it probably would be too much for even adult swim. What a revolution for the fandom that would be!**

**ENJOY!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**ALL **

**THE THINGS **

**HE SAID**

By: Endless91

It was another on of _those_ nights.

The nights when I couldn't get them out of my mind so, they found me in my dreams. Now, here I lie in my very uncomfortable state; a state that I would always refused to release myself from. So, I just laid there.

Suffering.

I looked down toward the foot of my bed, having to move my head because of the tent that blocked my view. Something was licking my feet; the rough sandpapered tongue identified it as my cat, Blaze. I sighed. The only reason I allowed him to continue his foot licking menstruations was that last time he was licking something it was my "tent". Which was terrible due to the fact I hadn't found it half-bad and allowed my imagination to rome, imagining that it was…?

God help me.

Shower. I needed a shower. Though I dare not move because of the unnatural sticky sweat that had gathered on my body and fused me somewhat to the blankets beneath me. I hated that sticky, wet, and cold combination. I decided it was now or never and a launched myself up quickly, running to the bathroom, trying desperately not to remember the feel or the sound of my skin separating from the sheets. I turned the water on warm, purposely allowing the cold to overpower the hot. I was too sultry as it is.

The shower helped a lot, my face still tinged but all and all I'd cleaned up well. At least that guilt bringing smell of musk wasn't in the air. Every time I had one of _these nights, I was weighed down by the feeling of guilt when I ever smelled my own sex in the air of my room. How disgusting was I? _

_The rest of the morning procedures went by remotely easy. However, this was just the beginning, I still had to go to school and look 'them' in the eye without having a total meltdown. This was difficult but had to be done because of my status. I was an Uchiha after all._

_* * *_

_I sat down in my seat, which was in second row from the window. He usually sat in the back by the windows. Oh, I did fail to mention…the cause of my suffering is male. However, just by looking, sometimes you couldn't tell. I remember when we were in high school together, males wore one uniform and the girls wore another. The idiot loss a bet against the creepy biologist kid Shino and had to…_

"_Sasuke-kun!" I heard the most obnoxious sound in the world break my trip down memory lane. Even though she stood about four feet away from me she might as well be sitting right on my eardrum. _

_I regarded her with a nod, which is more than she usually got. I wonder what would happen if I said her name. I bet she'd orgasm right here. Since I was feeling remotely rowdy, I decided to test my theory. "Sakura-_

_san."_

_Though I didn't expect it to work._

_She flushed, her eyes suddenly becoming glazed over in a fit of sudden overwhelming lust. She swayed a bit and it kind of freaked me out, calling out to her didn't help any. "Sakura are you alright." Cursing myself as I realized I'd forgotten the suffix I watched as she grabbed at her breast, kneading right in front of everyone! Either she thought she was dreaming or she'd need to get laid big time. _

_I watched as she climbed on top of my desk, pressing me down into my seat, her green eyes now distant in some sort of trance as she crawled closer to me. I couldn't go anywhere; I had no idea what to do._

_And then she fell._

_BOOM. Just like that onto the floor, along with my desk. But my desk was one way and she was another so the desk had to have been pushed from under her. I stared--mentally I was wide eyed---as I took in my savior. He had his leg extended out, as if he'd just finished a kick. His long blonde bangs covered his eyes, a sucker in his mouth. I swallowed, waiting for what was going to happen. He put his foot down and lifted his head so I could look into his eyes. The cerulean eyes Naruto Uzumaki. "You alright?" He smirked. "Sasuke-kun?"_

_God help me._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_I pray that you liked it remotely. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. (GOOD BAD AND UGLY PLEASE) If you don't tell me it sucks then I can't improve now doesn't it. But don't slaughter me too much kay…. *whimpers*_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm happy with the comments I've received so far! I'm glad you liked my first chapter. Hopefully this one will be just as wonderful. 

And sorry about the usernames (I have so many accounts it's hard to keep track) I'm TsuKyuu here on but Endless91 in many other places. It's the more common name I….(shutting up)

Disclaimermentation!!!: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto owns them. And the pairing of Sasuke and Naruto and all the other yaoi, yuri, hentai naruto goodness belongs to the secret organization that we fellow fan girls…and guys are apart of. THE FANDOME!!!!!

**ALL **

**THE THINGS **

**HE SAID**

By: Turku (Endless91) etc…

::CHAPTER TWO::

Cocky blue eyes took me in, his mouth turned upward in a foxy smirk. A smirk that one never saw often due to his usual ear to ear grin. I felt something stir in my belly and I couldn't help see the rapid succession of dreams of nights past. Those lips, those supposedly soft, pink, delicious lips that I dreamed so many times pressed against my own. Massaging them. A new fluidity created by out movements.

The perfection.

"Who said you could call me by my first name Dobe?" I shot him a glare, which he returned along with a comeback that he would regret by the end of the class.

"Well excuse me for not addressing the royal pain in my ass properly." He smiled as though he had won already. If only he knew.

At first I honestly contemplated even saying what I was thinking, but decided that this opportunity was too much to pass up. A real Uchiha would have. "Oh? Do you think of me shoving myself up your ass quite often? You must if your undergoing that kind of pain."

I watched as his eyes widened, his tan cheeks flaring a rose color as the class murmured their "Ooohs" and how he "got burned." But who put the icing on the cake was the loud mouth dog boy Kiba Inuzaka.

"Damn Uzumaki. I knew you looked girly and all but I didn't know you wanted the Uchiha just like the rest of them. But hey what ever floats your gay bo---" Kiba didn't get to finish because Naruto's fist had filled his face.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba!" Naruto screamed, throwing a look of hatred and hurt in my direction. His eyes were rimmed in water and I hadn't put the two and two together to think he was crying until he was long gone. That scared me more than anything because no one, I mean no one, had seen Naruto Uzumaki cry since kindergarten and I couldn't help but feel I caused the tears more than the dog breath did.

Why am I so fucking stupid?

I decided to go off looking for the dweeb. Seeing as though I was well prepped for this course and his class was held in the same building I skipped. I ran through the halls and checked the classroom he was supposed to be in, only to find that he hadn't come to class. He could be ANYWHERE on campus now. I decided to look around this entire building at least. I checked every room, every bathroom, and even the lunch room for him only to come up empty handed. I sighed.

"Up." I heard a lazy voice say. I turned around to see none other than Shikamaru standing by the window about to strike a match. Inhaling the cancer stick.

"I thought you were against smoking Shikamaru." He'd always said when he was smaller, that he'd die before he picked up a cigarette. But his idol Azuma-sensei made an impact on him

"True." He said, blowing out a blast of smoke looking badass as ever. "But sometime you have to just throw caution into the wind and take risks in life." He looked into my eyes gestured toward the library. "Up." Before turning away and walking back to class.

What the hell was that all about? And further more. . .

Why do I have the feeling he knew what I was looking for?

I opened the heavy wooden doors of the library. It was one of the only libraries that was attached to the school and was one of the number one places to study in the building. I walked through the large, dusty, dim lit room with purpose, as though I knew exactly where I was going. I headed toward the very back of the library, opening the door where the archives rested. Scanning the room I found what I was looking for, a thin rope attached to the ceiling. I tugged it and down came the panel, along with a hidden ladder. "Up." I said before climbing up the ladder. When I reached the top I pulled up the rope ladder and replaced the panel.

The secret room was beautiful.

The room had a hundreds of wind chimes everywhere. All different shapes, sizes, and styles. Some gold, some silver, some spiraled, some had colored marble balls, some were wooden, and some were made of glass. Books were stacked along the walls and sheet music was pinned to the walls. Finally the huge, round, stained-glass window and its many colors created with the help of the sun played off of the wind chimes, causing them to dazzle your eyes.

And that's when I heard it.

The sound of his soul…

His violin. It wept.

I watched him play from a distance, his sunshine hair put the glistening specter of the wind chimes to shame. His eyes were closed, the creases of concentration made him look like a wise man more than the knuckle-headed boy we see in class from day to day. He swayed with the music his eyes opened slightly as he stared at the wood of the violin, admiring it though his eyes reflected sorrow and possibly a hint of defeat. His music stopped abruptly with a screeched as he made eye contact with me.

"YOU!? What are you doing up here?" He said, a blaze of many emotions filled his eyes.

Rage. Embarrassment. Hatred. Disappointment. Pain. Confusion. Longing? The last one I may have imagined because it was gone as fast as it came if it was even there at all. Now the rage was over powering anything else…

"I was looking all over for you." I said, he looked a little taken off guard by the statement. Was I really that much of an asshole that the concern I showed was shocking? Damn.

"Why would you care?" He said, voice dripping with venom.

"I wanted to say…" I felt a twisty knotted feeling in my stomach. It's been a while since I've said the "S" word. "…I'm sorry."

His eyes widened, perfectly round, perfectly blue and his cheeks tinged pink in a blue and his lips slightly agape. Then he grinned. A beautiful smile that reached his eyes. He walked toward me.

"What was that?" He said, cupping his hand around his ear. "I didn't quite catch it."

I sighed and shot him an annoyed glare. "You know what I said, Naruto."

He stared again. "Wow, are you feeling okay? I got an apology AND you called me by my first name? Who said you could call me by my first name Teme." He smiled playfully and I smirked slyly.

Throwing the caution into the wind, maybe, just maybe. I walked toward him. Maybe I could take this risk. Just to see…He watched me curiously as the space between us closed slowly.

"W-what are you doing Teme?" He said, his eyes filled with a bit of fear, a bit of hope, a bit of_ need_, he stared into my eyes, occasionally glancing at my lips.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi…" I said before I closed the final inch of space that separated his lips from my own.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

GAH! Cliff hanger! How will Naruto react to the smooching?!?! I know but you don't. Sorry my chapters are so short. (.;) Please keep the reviews coming though. THEY HELP! (and motivate!) I really would like to thank those again who have reviewed and also have my story on their watch list! How special it makes me feel!!

I'll be sure to update A.S.A.P.

~ 3 TsuKyuu


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE IS HERE!! HAPPINESS!

I'm not getting a lot of reviews peoples and it makes me kind of sad (T.T) Well…I actually don't have too much to say. Usually I talk waaayyy too much sooo. ENJOY CHAPTER THREE!

Disclaimermentation: Okay…you know and I know that I don't own Naruto. Kishomoto pwns it. WE KNOW!!

* * *

**ALL **

**THE THING**

**HE SAID**

By: Tsukyuu (endless91)…etc

::CHAPTER THREE::

For a moment he just stood there, letting me kiss him, but not responding. Which, in its own sense, was a bad sign. I felt the waves of rejection before his hands placed themselves on my shoulders, shoving me away quickly. I watched, in pain, as he backed away from me, retreating like I suffered some strange plague that he needed desperately to get away from. Preoccupied with the retreat he crashed any to the many wind chimes and they rang out from the sudden impact, screaming their songs . He stared at me, wide eyed, and unbelieving. Then he spaced out a bit staring blankly into nothingness, his fingertips touching gently on his lips. I waited until the chimes stilled before I spoke to him.

"Naruto?" I said softly, I watched as he whipped his head up like a dear caught in headlights. As if he was shocked to here me.

"What did you do?" He said, panicked.

He was scarring me to say the least but I was concerned about him. I walked toward him slowly, cautiously, as though any sudden movements would make him snap. "Listen Naruto…I'm sorry, I didn't…we'll I did want to but…Ugh why am I so fucking stupid?!" I ruffled my hair.

He looked at me and blinked. "You wanted too?"

I looked at him, looked into his eyes of cerulean and nodded. "Yeah..." I said, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Almost everyday…I dreamed of this, but, of course, it didn't end this way in my dreams." I lowered my eyes, unable to look at him. "I just can't seem to do anything right today. I'm sorry."

He was standing now, I guess I was too caught up in my own proclamations of woe to realize.

"Sasuke, do you mean that? Is this really all not a dream?" He said, his eyes pleading. "I'm sorry…I'm just scared. I've been too much pain to get my hopes up, only to find out that it was a dream or that you're only kidding."

I stared at him, I could see my black eyes reflected in his eyes which were once more, as I've seen so many times that day, filled with a plethora of emotions.

"Yes, Naruto. I truly, and full heartily love and care for you."

"But Sasuke…I don't know what love is. I don't know if I love you."

I was taken back by the statement, but when I thought about it did I really know what it was? I listened as he continued.

"This feeling that I get when your near me, even when you're being an asshole. That warm, confused fire that builds up inside of me, making me feel like I'm going to explode. A feeling that makes me feel so full yet so empty at the same time. Is that love?"

"Actually I don't think I know what love is? But I was hoping that maybe we could discover it together."

"Wow…that sounded really cheesy." He said, grinning his killer smile.

I shot a glare. "Look who's talking Mr. Warm-confused-fire. Since when are you a poet?" I smiled at him, which caused him to blush before he pouted. Not many people see me smile…come to think of it. No one sees me smile. He should find himself privileged and honored!

It was time for me to be shocked when he gave me a light peck on the lips. "I think…I love you too, Sasuke. But let me double check just to be sure."

"Wait, are we officially going out, then?"

"Um…lets not call it going out, lets call it discovery! Like a love adventure!!"

I sweat dropped.

God help me.

* * * * * * *

Okay, maybe I got a little turned on from his cute stupidity because I tried to…um….touch him and he sorta flipped out. I don't blame him, I was moving kind of fast. But hey, what would you have done if someone you've cared about so much accepted to be with you. Especially when you believed you didn't stand a snowball chance in hell with them? RAVISH THEM ON THE SPOT OF COURSE! We're still "together" but I just have a knot the size of an orange on my head. Which was a small price to pay. I guess I need to practice thoughts that aren't so perverse. Yeah…that's not going to happen anytime soon.

We finally decided that we wouldn't hang out in wind chime room, which sucked because I had a lot of questions about it. We walked to our class, already coming up with an easily understandable excuse for or tardiness. And I had the damaged face to prove it.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki, pleasure to have you join our class so late."

"Our apologies Iruka Sensei. We were sent to the office for our roughhousing." I said, bowing apologetically.

"Ah. You boys really need to start getting along. Very well, take your seats."

"Thank you Sensei." We said simultaneously."

I sat at my seat was in the very front of the class in the second row, he sat in the first in the middle section and I could feel his eyes burrowing in the back of my head. I could pretty much picture the look on his face, confused and strained. Like he was trying to solve the worlds most difficult puzzle.

I turned slightly to look at his expression from the corner of my eye and it wasn't at all what I thought it would be. His eyes were half closed, his long lashes coving his eyes, cheeks tinged pink, he was resting his head on his hand and had this dreamy unbelieving look on his face. It was…to…cute. Damn him!

He must have seen me looking at him because he whipped himself from his dream-like stupor and pretended to be interested in the lesson which made me smile.

Turning back to the lesson myself, I found a white piece of paper on my desk. It said Uchiha Sasuke but before I could even pick up the note Iruka swiped it from my desk.

"Mr. Uchiha! Today just isn't your day is it? Fighting, tardiness, and note passing will not be tolerated. Now I would like you to read the note to the class if you don't mind."

I rolled my eyes internally. What was this? Middle school? So I stood up in front of the class, half hoping that it was the most vile letter on he face of the earth. Unfolding it I looked at it and smiled.

"Well Mr. Uchiha. What does it say?"

I filled it towards the class. One word was written on it with a huge anime smiley face.

"Up."

Shikamaru, you're a pretty smart dumb-ass.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sasuke: **Love Adventure? Are you being serious?

**Naruto: **Well…yeah. I mean I told you, I didn't know what love was right?

**Sasuke: **Yeah. So…

**Naruto: **Ugh…sooo we have to discover love before we're technically together. (This is how it works in his mind.)

**Sasuke: **…where do you get your concepts from Dobe?

**Naruto: **I just pull them out of my ass!

**The Fandom: …**

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I believe I lack the ability to make long chapters. But believe me, I will try to get at least a five page word document! I use 10pt font so maybe that has something to do with it….*pulls on imaginary beard* hmmm….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ONSHUU ONEGAI! PLAIRE CRITIQUE! REPASO POR FAVOR! ONLY SOME THAT I KNOW!! **


End file.
